Dauntless life
by Marshmallowca
Summary: About tris and tobais training initiates. I know every one does this but I promis this will have a twist. They just need to get through initiation. Read and Review:)
1. Chapter 1: The choosing cermony

**Here is my new fanfiction. It will be rated T. Also it will have allot of chapters and maybe a sequel. **

**Tris POV**

I open my eyes. Today was the choosing ceremony, I thought. That meant more initiates for four and I to train.  
The last bunch were ok. No suicde. No murder. Like what happened jurying my training. But then again each year is different. Personally I'm hoping for something more interesting then last time it was kinda boring. I get dressed then head to the dining hall were I see four sitting with the other trainers there are four of us me,four,Christina and Will.(A/N ya he's still alive) Christina and Will work with the dauntless born initiates and four and I get the transfers. After I finish eating I head towards the trains with the other dauntless. We jump on then ride to the hills near the building where the choosing ceremony will take place. I sit trough the ceremony and look at all the transfers there are 13,one more then last time. After the ceremony the group of transfers follow four and I to the trains. Only 12 out of the thirteen got on. The one who didn't was a small girl from amity. When I was able to see the building I told the transfers to jump. 9 of us got on the other 3 fell. I told them to gather around the ledge. Tobais being afraid of hights was at the bottom ready to help the transfers out of the net. I told them to jump.  
"How far is it?" Asked a candor boy.  
"Around 56m. And that's all I can see" said a girl from erudite.  
"Well, I survived so you should to" I said impatiently  
The candor boy stepped foward and the other 8 initiates formed a line behind him." 3.2.1" he counted slowly. Then he jumped as did the other 7 initiates. There was one small girl left.  
"I'm scared" she said quietly  
Forgetting that I was spoused to be a mean trainer I told her in a calming voice that everything would be ok. And I promised she would survive the jump.  
Then she said"can I tell you something"  
"Sure" I said  
"I'm only 14" she whispered  
"Then who did you get into the choosing ceremony"  
" I don't know somehow I managed in the simulation to say I was 16,it was a dare from some of my friends to try to get into the aptitude test. And then this happened"  
"What was your result" I said quietly  
"Divergent" she said and then she jumped.

**So there. REVIEW PLEASE. ****CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated but please don't be mean. i'll try to update tomorrow:) **


	2. Chapter 2:the pit

**A/N Hello people umm just so you all know I will try t update this everyday but Wednesday. But no promises. If I don't update for around 2 days then you'll get a extra long chapter or two. I dont know why I even bother writing this no one even reads them. sigh.*shakes head***

Chapter 2: the pit

By the time I got down Tobais had already taken the initiates to there dorms. I went back to my room and took out a book full of exactly what to tell the initiates. Just then Tobais came in. He sat down beside me and pulled out the list of jumpers. "Look at this" he said putting it on the book.  
There were 8 names on the list and 4 different factions. They went in the order of jumpers

William Sen- Candor  
Melissa James -erudite  
Sam Joe-abnegation  
Katherine Write-amity  
Josh Noter-erudite  
Sarah Minas-candor  
Brenda Misedr-amity  
Kate Grel-abnegation  
I put my head on tobais shoulder.  
"She's a divergent" I said pointing towards Kate's name.  
"How do you know?" He asked  
"She told me" I said closing my eyes.  
"Oh" he said.  
Just before I fell asleep my head resting on his shoulder.

**So there. I'd like to thank "harper" and "crimegirlmariah2000" for being my first two reviews for this story. I'll post ****tomorrow****. **


	3. Chapter 3: News

**Hi. I Know this is random but I SHOT MY TEACHER WITH A NERF GUN . so YA. Here's chapter 3.**

"TRIS" I hear Cristina yell as she runs into Tobias and my apartment.  
"What" i say sleepily.  
"Maxdiedlastnightandnowericisaleaderandhesaidthatalldivergenthaveyobekilkedatonceandhemadeallotofotherrulestoolikenowyoucanpunishinitiatesforlosinglikewhathhedidtome."  
She stops to breath.  
"Say that again but slower" I say  
So she does "Max died last night and now Eric is a leader and he said that all divergent have to be killed at once and he made allot of other rules too like now you can punish initiates for losing like what he did to me ."  
"I thought they locked Eric up after the whole jenniene Mathews issue". I said now fully awake.  
"No"she said "they were gonna kill him but in his trail the court said he didn't deserve that so they locked him up but he's still 2nd in line for dauntless leadership so ya"  
"Oh" I said quietly.  
"Well I got to go training starts in 1 hour" she said walking away  
I pulled my self off the and got dressed all in the black dauntless coulers. I put my hair in a braid then headed towards the dining hall. After grabbing a muffin. I headed towards the trainers table where I found Christina telling the others the news she told me. We all sat there silently thinking. When I was finished I headed to the transfers dorms. "Get up everyone" I said as I walked into the room. Turns out only Kate was in there. I turned back to my normal kind self and asked her why she wasn't with the other eating. "I already did" she said  
"Oh,we'll meet in the training room in 20min "I said leaving slowly  
"Ok" she said "see you then"

**So there. If you acctully read this post a review saying "I shot David cause he is a idiot who killed Tris" Then you'll get a shoutout.:) **


	4. Chapter 4: fights

**Here's chapter 4. **

I walked towards the training room. Four was there with the 8 transfers. Four turned towards me and then said to the transfers. "Ok initiates"he said"I'm four and this is six" he said pointing to me. He stuck with our old nicknames from last year. There are 2 stages of training here 1st physical training and the 2nd mental. Today we start physical so pick a punching bag everyone and get practicing or you won't survive the fights" when the initiates heard fights there were a few gasps and murmurs.  
"Yes fights" I said sounding harsher then I feel.  
"The fights will help dertermain your ranks"  
"Ranks?"asked a girl who looked tough and strong. I recognized her as the second jumper Melissa James a former euritude.

"Yes"said tobais "we're going to combined your rankings with the dauntless born anyone under 12 by the end of stage 1 will get disqualified and there for will become factionless" again there were many gasps at that which I guessed was why tobais paused. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. I was afraid for Kate she was pale.

"You chose us,now we get to chose you". I remember when Eric said that too before I realized that I love tobais. It's hard to think of a time without him. He continues "everyone grab a bag and start to practice"

Kate picked the bag farthest away from everyone else. She just stared at it until Tobias went over to help her. I went to josh noter former erudite to help him. Erudite isn't much of a fighting faction. But then again neither was abnegation and look at how I turned out. He was surprisingly good and reminded me of Drew since he was always glued to Melissa and William.

The practice went on for hours. It was silent except for the sound of fists hitting punching bags. When it was 12:00 I told the transfers to leave for lunch. I noticed Kate had made a friend. I was happy for her she walked out with Katherine.

**REVIEW!**

**Shoutouts(for my contest in 100 divergent drabbles)**

**IzzieofTheBookstore**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen **

**Guest**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**~T**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**A/N Hi again. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was sick so my mom had to work from home so she used the computer I use to update. So here is chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: plans

Tobais and I walked back to our apartments to plan who will fight who. There's a even amount of initiates so they will all fight. I show Tobais the plans I have

William sen- josh Noter. They were both strong and tough allot like Drew and Peter. I hate William. I hope he loses.  
Melissa James -Sarah Minas they are both strong like Molly but Melissa is stronger I think she'll win.  
Sam Joe-Katherine write. I couldn't make Katerina and Kate fight each other.  
Brenda Misedr-Kate Grel. It's going to be like fighting Molly. The second time.

I look at Tobais to see if he approves. He nodded.

Kate POV

I was walking towards the dorm when my way was blocked by the three meanest initiates Melissa,josh and William. They blocked my way.  
I tried to push past them.  
"What's wrong stiff" said Melissa punching me in the gut.  
"Ya" said josh. As he and William grabbed my arms while Melissa punched me. I screamed just before a hand covered my mouth,

**Sorry its short i'm busy but I thought I would post cause I ****haven't****for a while.**

**Shoutouts**

**CrimeGirMariah**

**born4thesaddle**

**booklover4610**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**They all proved that they acctully read the auther notes. Sometimes I'll do that just to see who acctuly reads A/Ns the people who do will get a shoutout! Review**

**~T**

**~T**


	6. Chapter 6: The rescue

**A/N I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just really busy. But at least i'm updating now.**

**Kate POV**

I open my eyes and see a small dark room. I try to move my hands but couldnt. Then I relize I am tied to a chair, There was duck tape on my mouth.

"Really" I thought for two eurdites and a candor they would be a tiny bit smarter. I lick the duck tape and it starts to come loose. Once it comes of I scream.

**Tris Pov**

Tobais and I were walking back from the cafeteria when suddenly I hear a scream coming from bellow us. I look at him.

"The caves" Is all he says before running towards the hidden staircase. I pull out my gun as Tobais grabs his phone. He sends a short text to our friends saying

"meet us at the caves now"

Then we walk towards the small light.

5 minuets later everyone arrives and we tell them all we know then start to think of a plan.

Will suggested we sneak around but none of us agreed.

"Why don't we just run in like true dauntless" says Uraih

Everyone either nodded or shrugged. So we ran guns out like a bunch of manics, but that's dauntless. When we reach the small room everyone is exhaust. But then I see her.

In the middle of the room there is Kate tied to a chair. Her face is bruised and she is bleeding. Tobais quickly unties her then starts to take her to the infirmary. We were all about to leave when I see three figures step out of the darkness. Melissa, Josh and William. So I was right they are like Molly, Drew and Peter. They run at us throwing punches everywhere. At the end the three of them are lying un-contusion at our feet. We lift them up and carry them to the infirmary.

**3 hours later**

I am sitting in the infirmary, waiting to see if Kate will be alright. I was just about to give up and go home when the nurse calls my name.

"Tris" she says " Kate would like to see you" I slowly get up and move towards Kate's room.

**There guys I updated. **

**~ T **


End file.
